Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{20}{50} \times -37\% \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{20}{50} = -0.4$ $ -37\% = -\dfrac{37}{100} = -0.375 $ $ -\dfrac{3}{5} = -0.6$ Now we have: $ -0.4 \times -0.375 \times -0.6 = {?} $ $ -0.4 \times -0.375 \times -0.6 = -0.09 $